


We'll Take Our Love To The Grave

by elapidae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapidae/pseuds/elapidae
Summary: They knew.They knew they should not be here.Everyone knew that they were sworn enemies.But love was strong.Even when it would cost you.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	We'll Take Our Love To The Grave

They knew.

They knew they should not be here.

Everyone knew that they were sworn enemies.

But love was strong.

Even when it would cost you.

-

The two yakuza, sworn to be enemies from before anyone knew. They hated each other. But some people are just, different. Thinking nothing would happen with a friendly relationship. Though they still knew not to speak a word about it anytime away from their meetings. For they would be exiled, maybe even killed. Well, being killed probably was the outcome on one of the sides. Reptiles and felines are never a good mix, never have been. There had been some account of the two mixings but none of the folk in those stories lived to tell the outcome, vanishing as if they had not existed in the first place.

It was sad, yes. But it was the sad truth. They knew it would not change in the next years, decades, maybe even centuries. That was if it changed at all. Especially with their current leaders, out for each other’s blood every chance they could get. Of course, there had been a few close calls, ending in the loss of maybe a finger or an eye. They were both extremely powerful but ignorant as well.

But the rare instances where love overcame this were beautiful. Even if they ended in a blood bath. It was always the young ones, vulnerable and innocent. Wanting an escape from the hellish life they were sworn into. Just like the two now, a small but willful black cat, and a skilled but apathetic snake. Forbidden love of course. But they trusted and loved each other in secret, wishing for a better life to live together. It was not that easy though. There was no hope wishing upon a star. That was the harsh reality.

-

It started one fateful evening, a run-in encounter when both did not have a mission or assignment to complete. They had met at an eerily quiet park, not knowing about each other’s place in the apposing families. It was at their third meeting when the snake noticed the cat’s family marking, choosing not to say anything and ruin the blossoming friendship. It was quite a bit later when the snake finally came clean, except the cat did not run, instead choosing to stay faithful and by the snake’s side even if it would end terribly later.

They never stopped meeting with each other. Even if sometimes they would go a while without seeing each other due to having trouble hiding the fact that they knew each other. It was a difficult task, but they succeeded for a while. Occasionally suspicions grew but they played innocent, and it working every time.

-

Even then, all good things must come to an end. The snake and the cat didn't notice the keen-eyed serpent's suspicion, keeping a close eye on the snakes every move. But the snake didn't think anything of it. It was just one of his fellow members. Maybe they were sent by the leader to evaluate him? It surely didn't matter. Until one of his days off where the snake was to meet up with the cat in one of their usual spots. Unbeknownst to them, the eyes of a certain serpent followed them, with a scaley grin stretched across his face. 

As we spoke of before, this good relationship must end. How you may ask? Well by the barrel of a silver handgun of course. The snake emblem carved into the side. The cat cowered in fear, wrapped in the snakes larger arms. The snake begged the serpent for mercy, to let them go and he'd never have to see them again. It may have worked on others but the serpent had no remorse, not blinking an eye as he shot the cat, his life slowly draining from him as he lay limp in the snake's arms. The snake cried out, watching as his loves life faded from his eyes. There was nothing he could do to help. Nothing he could do to stop the bleeding, seeing as the bullet had struck a vital organ. The small blood-covered hand finally loosened its grip on the larger hand as he took his final breath. He was gone. He would never come back. 

The snake was in shock, only knocked back into reality when he felt the tip of the gun on his head, seeing that the serpent had crouched to his level. He gave in, the last thing he saw before it all faded to black was the cat in his arms. Then they were both gone. 

-

The news was devastating, of course, it was a shock but they didn't just lose a member of their group. They lost a member of their family. Out of all people, some of their youngest, they had so much possible potential in the future.

\- 

Life wasn't fair. 

It never has been.

Never will be.

But they were still gone.

Hopefully together and happy in whatever afterlife there was up there.


End file.
